White Boots
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie Morgan is devoted to riding, it's her life, her passion, but she also uses it as a distraction from the guilt that clouds her heart. Zachary Goode is new to Roseville and is enchanted by the girl with the White boots, but will he be able to get Cammie to fall for him and uncover the shadows most people over look, or will he give up like everyone else?
1. Whip cream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHERS ALLY CHARTER DOES, BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

The wind rushed against her face as they ran through the trees, jumping over logs and hurdles. Mud covered her boots from the rain which was wetting the ground around her. Their breathing was one and she listen to it like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Her heart thumped in her chest, her head was empty of any thoughts. She smiled as she saw the final jump. Her friends were stood to the side, and started clapping as she came into view.

They knew she would be here, she was always here, but Cammie couldn't see her friends, she was completely focused on finishing the ride. The animal underneath her flew over the fence at her slightest command.

"Go Cammie!" Cammie smiles at her friend's voice.

She slows the horse down and turns back around to face them. She looks down at them both. When she was riding that was about the only time she could do so, since she barley came to 5'1.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them and Bex steps forward, her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Cammie we have to be at homecoming in two hours." Cammie dismounted the horse and Bex leaned forward sniffing the air

"And you stink of horse." She said scrunching up her noise. Cammie smiled her easy going smile

"Thank you," she said giving the chestnut bay a pat, like it was a compliment to the both of them.

Macey stepped forward seeing that Bex was getting nowhere with their little blonde friend. She raised one delicately plucked eyebrow, a talent that Cammie could never seem to master.

"Cammie, you are coming to homecoming." Cammie shrugged starting to lead the horse back to the stables, the rain was still falling and soaking her through, but her friends had brought umbrellas and coats and rain boots. The followed after her,

"Josh is going to be there." Macey sang and Cammie laughed

"And why would that make me want to go?"

"Because you want to get revenge?" Macey said still in her sing-song voice, Cammie gave her model friend a pointed look,

"No. I don't."

"Oh but you do." Bex cut in with a devilish smile

"But I don't."

"Fine. But we do." Macey said. They had reached the sables and Cammie started to un-tack the horse.

"Guys, I dumped him. Why should I need revenge?" Macey and Bex shared a look before turning back to their friend who was busy with the animal.

"He cheated on you." Bex said and Cammie felt her words sting a little, sure she was over Josh, but the memories were still quite fresh.

"I know." Cammie said still not looking at her friends; she kept working walking to and from different rooms to get different supplies. Her friends chased after her where ever she went.

"And if I was going to get revenge on anyone than it would be Eve, not Josh." Macey laughed

"Cammie I'm all for girls being conniving little back-stabbing bitches, but sadly Eve is not one of them." Eve Ibson was a small red head with glasses and freckles who was on the school's debate team.

She was a geek, but had somehow ended up at a party getting felt up for the first time by Josh, who at the time was Cammie's boyfriend.

Although Cammie wasn't a big fan of Eve after that she felt bad when it caused her to go falling down the social ladder and hitting rock bottom with the kids who always seem to have colds and smell funny.

It was mainly because Cammie was thought as the perfect princess of Roseville High.

"I know," Cammie sighed

"Okay so you're coming." Cammie shook her head as she locked up the horse's stall.

"I didn't say that."

"So you're coming?" Macey repeated and Cammie groaned before smiling,

"Fine. I'll come. But I won't be happy about it." She said wiggling her finger at Bex and Macey as they grinned and clapped their hands.

"Okay let's get you back and into the dress we have." Macey squealed about to give Cammie a hug before taking in her muddy wet clothes. Cammie rolled her eyes

"You already have the dress?" Cammie asked astonished, Bex laughed

"We knew you would agree." She says smugly and Cammie cursed silently at how predictable she was.

"Where's Liz?" Cammie asked

"At the house, she didn't want to come out in the rain, something about a higher chance of being ill during some exam, blah blah blah." Macey answered.

They start to head out; Cammie turns back around and starts running the other way.

"Where are you going?" Bex asks after her, Cammie waves at them

"Just going to tell Jen I'm leaving!" she says and they nod going out to car to meet her at the house.

Cammie knocks on the wooden door before opening it; she smiles at the woman behind the desk,

"Hey Jen," she says with her easy going smile,

"Hey Cam," the woman says, looking up from her papers.

"I'm going home, but I'll be back in the morning to just get a few things done." She says and Jen laughs, her grey hair falling into her eyes a little bit.

"I know you will be, but Cammie maybe you should think of taking a break." She says and Cammie's smiles politely.

"It's really no problem, I love working here. The horses, the riding, your so nice for letting me volunteer and hang around so much."

"I just don't want you missing out on stuff, I know your mom doesn't mind you being here but you can have too much of a good thing."

The woman wasn't trying to scare Cammie away, the girl was lovely, she was just worried about her.

Cammie shook her head "I'm fine,"

"We will be closed Sunday and Minday Cammie." Jen says with a worried look. Cammie's heart dropped

"Okay," Cammie said her thanks before leaving and heading back through the stables.

She loved working at the stables, taking care of the horses and riding the cross country course whenever she wanted. She even taught some little kids lessons on the weekends when Jen or one of the other staff members couldn't make it.

She did jobs in exchange for using the facilities since Cammie's parents couldn't aford to buy here a horse.

Cammie hurried back through the stables, her eyes trying not to look at the horses because she didn't want to get distracted. She didn't even want to go to this stupid homecoming dance. It was pointless.

She wasn't going to make Josh jealous, he had moved on. He was an A- class dirt bag and there was nothing that could change that. Not even the perfect Cammie Morgan.

She was so deep in thought she almost walked right past the boy with dark shaggy hair and a can of whip cream in his hand.

Cammie came to a sudden halt. The boy was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He didn't seem to have noticed her presence yet.

The boy was looking up at the sign that read 'Welcome to Gallagher Stables' which had a horse in gallop underneath it as the logo.

Cammie cleared her throat and the boy spun around sucking in a breath, his eyes wide. Cammie smiles gently at him, with an amused look on her face.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" she asks and the boy looks down at the cream in his hands nervously. He puts the can behind his back, a blush on his face.

"Uh," he says with a stutter not sure what to say or if he's in trouble.

Cammie smiles.

"Your can calm down." Cammie says, she leans around his back at the can of cream, her eyebrows furred together

"But do you mind if I ask what you were doing?" she asks trying to make sure he knew she wasn't annoyed in anyway. He looked around seeing if anyone else was around "I'm just curious." She adds and he looks up at her face

"I'm um... it's like... I was going to spray-" he gestured to the sign with the whip cream can. He looks at Cammie warily.

She has the easy going smile on her face,

"Why?"

"I'm new." He says as if that explains it and she laughs

"I can see that." She says.

She knew he was new without even seeing his face. Living in such a small town you grow to know everyone around.

"It's a dare..." he says trailing off like he's ashamed to admit it, but doesn't want to look like he's just vandalising for the sake of it.

"You can if you want." She says with a shrug. She leans in closer "I'll clean it up in the morning." She says smiling again.

The boy hesitates, his green eyes scanning her face not sure if she is being serious or not.

"I can?"

"Sure." She says with a shrug and taking a step back. She knows she shouldn't actually let him, but he seems so cute stood there and she knew exactly who had dared him to do it. "If you won't do I'll do it."

She said holding out her hand for the can. The boy continued to stare at her, a growing smirk rising onto his face. He slowly handed the can over.

She smiled and took the lid off. She stared at it fro a few seconds. Then with a wink she sprayed the cream on his shirt. She started laughing at the look of pure shock on his face.

The boy was captivated by her. She seemed so down to earth and beautiful and, and perfect. And she could surprise him which wasn't easy.

He snatched the can back from her and pointed it the sign before spraying it all over. she reached out and used her finger to take some cream off his shirt and then flicking it at the ground.

Cammie smiled her easy going smile; she started to turn away,

"Wait!" the boy shouted but she kept walking. He had to walk faster to keep up with her.

"I've got to get to homecoming." Cammie says not slowing her pace. The boy smirks,

"Dressed like that?" he asked nodding to her soaked t-shirt and beige ridding trousers. Cammie smiles

"I wish." She says. Now it's his turn to look amused,

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go?"

"Nope. Are you going?"

"Are you asking me to go?" he asks with a smirk, his green eyes twinkling in the lights of the stables,

Cammie laughs and shakes her head. She didn't really want to flirt with him, sure he was really attractive, with his messy brown hair and shinning green eyes, but he seemed a bit too cocky.

He squirted a spiral of whip cream into his mouth and looked at her waiting for her to reply properly.

"I think you should go catch up with Grant and the other guys." He shrugged.

"I guess," he paused as she started towards the parking lot and unlocked her car.

"Hold on!" he shouted. He chased after her. Again.

"How did you know I was friends with Grant?" Cammie sighed; she knew who his friends were because no one else would be able to come up with such a stupid dare other than grant and his freaks.

"Bye." Cammie said climbing into her car.

She saw her neighbours car parked a few metres away; it seemed the rain had died down and was nothing more than drops being blown off of trees. She rolled down her window as the new kid tapped on it.

"I don't even know your name." He said

"And I don't know yours." She replied before smiling up at him again, "But we'll both work it out." She winked and started her engine.

"Catch ya later." She said

"You're actually not going to tell me your name?" He asked surprised, she smiled smiled.

"Nope." and with that she pulled out of the car park and headed down the road.

~XXXX~

He stared after her in awe for a few moments before getting into the car with his new friends.

They all stared at him as he entered having watched the whole scene.

Sam patted him on that back

"Dude." He said shaking his head, "She's got you." Zach turned to look at the blonde boy. His mouth twisted up into a pitying smile. Zach frowned and saw that everyone was looking at his the same way.

"What?" he asked. Grant smiled at him

"She's perfect."

"She's strange." Zach said tossing the whip cream into Sam's lap. Sam squeezed some into his mouth like Zach had a few minutes ago.

"She's hot." Sam added swallowing,

"She's different." Nick says "Awesome, funny, cool, gorgeous and she can kill you will one flash of that award winning smile." He said and they all muttered agreement. All except Grant.

"Shame Cuddle Bears here won't let anyone touch her." Grant scowled as Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Not true." He said trying his best not to sound too aggressive.

"Ah... yes." Nick said.

"Nope. You guys tried can't blame your failure on me bros." Grant says with a smirk. He flicked Sam's hand off his shoulder.

"Hey, she's saving herself for me." Sam says with a wink. Grant shakes his head amused and annoyed. He hated these conversations about Cammie.

They had grown up together, she was like a sister to him. It was weird talking about her like he wanted to sleep with her.

Zach didn't understand the conversation.

"Wait, have you dated her?" he asks Sam. All the guys burst into laughter. Sam glares at them all and mumbles at them under his breath. Zach looks around confused.

"He wishes!" Nick says.

"Hey Nick?" Sam says

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay here's the thing," Grant says, turning around from the driver's seat to face Zach.

"Cammie is like my sister I guess, so don't like people messing with her." Cammie. So her name was Cammie. Zach smirks; I guess she was right when she said they would work out each other's names.

"Wish she was my sister." Zach says, staring off at the stables where he had meet her.

"Glad she's not mine." Sam mutters

"Why?"

"Because then she really is off limits." Sam smirks and Grant frowns

"You're sick man." He says before turning back to Zach

"You can try if you want, but you'll need some kind of luck." He said nonchalantly. Zach smirked

"Try? I'm sure it won't be that hard. No girl can resist this." he said gesturing to his body. Grant rolled his eyes.

"Alright I don't need another Sam around. There is too much ego in this car." He said but smiled knowing the new kid didn't know what was coming.

"Just saying, Cammie doesn't date." Grant said and Zach frowned

"Why? Is she like a slut?" Sam laughed and patted him on the back.

"Nah man she's a _virgin_." He said whispering the last word like it was a secret.

"Awh I get it. She's frigid." Zach said

"Wrong again." Nick said.

Zach really didn't get this girl. And the guys weren't helping him out.

"Cammie is a flirt, a tease and she breaks almost every guy's heart." Nick said he seemed amused but there was a bitter note to his voice.

Sam clapped him on the back

"And this dude should know." He said

"Fuck off." Nick hissed and Grant laughed

"She doesn't seem like the type." Zach says.

"She doesn't mean to, it just happens, but you got to love her." Nick says.

"Yeah Cammie is the only girl I know who won't flirt with you if she doesn't think that she wouldn't actually _go_ for you. The others are bitches." Sam says. Nick nods his head in agreement while the others frown. "What?" he says

"Bex isn't a bitch." Grant snaps

"Um ya, she is." Nick says

"Whatever lets go get ready for homecoming." Grant says starting the car. They all groan.

"Come on guys, the girls will be getting ready." He says

"I'm in then." Zach says any chance to see Cammie again.

"Fine." Nick and Jonas reply. Jonas was the quite type. He didn't say much when he didn't know you.

"This is all well in good for you guys." Sam says, "You got Bex. You got Cammie. You got Elizabeth. And you got the Ice Queen. I got no one" He gestures to each boy in turn.

"She's not the _Ice Queen_. And you can pick up some chick there I'm sure." Nick argues.

"Please you are the only guy who thinks the girl is nice." Sam says

"Who's the 'Ice Queen'?" Zach asks. Nick replies before anyone else has a chance to dis her again

"Her name is _Macey_." Nick says, glaring at the boy and Sam shrugs

"Same thing." Grant says. Zach laughs. He had so much to learn.

"Bex is a bitch too." Nick snaps at Grant.

"We've covered this." Sam mumbled

"Cammie isn't." Sam adds and Zach nods his head.

"You guys need to face realty. She will never date any of you." Grant said

"But-" Zach starts

"Well, you might have a chance, but the window is small and closing quickly." He says

"I've only had one conversation with her." Zach defends

"Then the window is smaller than I thought." Grant says and Zach smirks. He always liked a good challenge. Grant glanced at Zach in the review mirror.

"Don't break her heart." Grant says

"Thought you said that she was the one who breaks hearts?" Zach said and Grant sighs

"Just be careful, Zach. Girls are dangerous and unpredictable."

~XXXX~

Cammie climbed out of the shower and dried off, all of the dirt and mud and horse gone down the drain.

She sighed and wrapped her hair up in her towel to let it dry faster. She moisturised and put on her underwear. She slipped on a silky black and white robe before heading across the hall to her friends.

She smiled and twirled around when she entered the room.

"What do you think?" she asked "am I ready?" there was sarcasm in her voice.

Macey grabbed her and shoved her into the chair, so she could primp her.

"See Cam; now we have to blow dry your hair. If you hadn't gone to the stables it would have been dry by now and I could be curling it." Bex and Liz were already dressed.

"Sorry." She said pretending to be ashamed.

Macey took the towel off her head and tossed it on the floor as she pulled out the hairdryer.

Bex and Liz shuddered.

They had already been through Macey's beauty session and were sat on Cammie's bed doing their best not to wrinkle their dressed.

Bex was wearing a white floaty dress that finished at her knees, it had a gold trim around the edges and she wore gold earrings and a simple gold chain around her neck. He heels were white like her dress.

Liz had on a baby pink dress with laces sleeves that finished three quarters down her arm. Her shoes were grey heels that were considerably lower than Bex's.

Macey had learned not to put Liz in four inch heels since Liz was one of the clumsiest people you know."We don't have much time?" Liz said, starting to worry about being late. she hated being late.

"See now we're going to be late because of you." Macey said, Cammie frowned

"We're always late." Cammie says

"Well we are going to be later than usual." Macey says.

"Go without me then." Cammie said firmly. Macey flicked the power on thehair dryer and ignored Cammie's comment.

Once Cammie's hair was reasonably dry Macey started to curl it.

"Now hold still I don't want to ruin your hair before we even get started." Macey said

Cammie could feel the heat of the curling iron on her scalp,

"It's not my hair I'm worried about." Cammie muttered

"Please, it's not like going to-"

"Ow!" Cammie yelled as the hot iron came into contact with the back of her neck. Macey swallowed and gave a nervous laugh

"Sorry," she said and Cammie huffed. She wanted to be back at the stables. With her horses, and the sweet smell of hay and fresh air.

"Macey I think you should try and be more carful with that thing, you burnt me twice." Bex says looking worriedly at Cammie in the chair

"Please, I'm an expert at this. You guys are the ones who move around." Macey said. Liz touched her hairline where Macey had also burnt her and then covered it up with foundation so you couldn't see it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Rachel Morgan popped her head into the room, when she saw that none of the girls would be bothered if she came in she opened the door fully,

She smiled. Cammie looked so much like her mother, like a mini version of her because Rachel was tall and Cammie was short.

"Hey girls," she said.

They all responded with a chorus of "Hey Rachel"

"I see it all worked out?" She asked turning to Macey who nodded.

"Yup," Macey said.

"What worked out?" Cammie asked

"You're mom wanted you to go tonight." Macey said lightly. So now people were going behind her back, Cammie thought.

"Cammie this is so great! You guys are going to have so much fun!" Her mom said. Sometimes Cammie felt like out of the two of them she was the adult.

"Thanks mom."

"Come show me when you have the dress on sweet heart." She says sending Macey a wink.

Rachel knew how much Cammie was going to love the dress.

"Will do." Cammie replies as Rachel smiled and left the room.

Cammie sighed

"Macey,"

"You're going." Macey said and knowing what her friend was going to say

"Cammie you need to start getting out more." Bex said firmly

"I get out a lot."

"Spending all your free time with horses doesn't count as a social life." Cammie frowned

"I can't afford a social life." Cammie stated

"Get a job then." Macey butts in

"I can't have a job and work at the stables." Cammie says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good, quite the stables." Bex says. Cammie hated how her friends were always telling her she spent too much time there.

Why couldn't they just let her be?

"Guys it's not our business what Cammie does with her free time." Liz cuts in trying to keep the peace.

"Thank you Liz." Cammie says

"This conversation isn't over." Bex says

Cammie groaned and dropped her chin a little.

"Hey." Macey warned, she didn't want to burn her friend again, "And I heard there is a new kid starting! That's got to be a plus." Macey said, letting a perfect curl drop off the curler,

"I guess, but he's not really my type." Macey frowned

"What, have you met him?"

"Yeah, at the stables after you and Bex left."

"Dammit." Macey said wishing she could have been there "Was he cute?"

"Yeah."

"Like pretty boy handsome or ruggedly handsome?" Bex asked excitedly and Cammie smiled, remembering his messy hair.

"Ruggedly handsome." She replied and Macey squealed.

"Dear Lord I pray that my little horse-butt here gets her hands on New Kid before anyone else does." Macey says, her voice high as she looked up towards the ceiling like it was some greater being.

"Oh hardy-har-har." Cammie shot back and Macey scoffed,

"Screw you, I'm hilarious." Macey says sourly and Cammie just starts laughing. Macey puts down the curling iron and fluffed up Cammie's new curls.

"I just want you over Josh." Macey says after a while. Cammie turns around and stands up to face her friend.

"I am over him Mace." Macey gives her an unconvinced glare.

"I am." Cammie repeats, trying to stay confident.

"You're over Josh, but you don't want hot new kid? I'm not buying it." Macey says Cammie laughs

"Well buy it, because it'll look good on you. Stop worrying about me!" Cammie whacks her on the arm, "Worry about your own love life."

"Fine." Macey says turning towards Cammie's closet. Cammie snickers at the comment she's about to say

"Oh wait, you don't have one either." She says and Macey spins around, Cammie raises her arms and jumps back,

"Watch it Morgan." Macey says, but there is playfulness in her voice.

"It's cool I know you're waiting for Nick."

"Stay away from Nick. Don't need him falling in love with you again."

"He wasn't in love with me!" Cam defends

Bex and Liz look at each other sceptically.

"Sureee." Macey drawls opening up Cammie's closet.

She takes a dress of the rack. It was navy which fanned out at the hips and came to about mid thigh. It had a large cream ribbon in the back that had to be tied into a bow. It had no straps; Macey was also holding a pair of navy heals with little bows on the front.

Cammie grinned and gently took the dress and shoes from Macey.

"God you know me so well." She says and Macey smiles smugly.

"I know."

~XXXX~

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"This is messed up. Why am I going to homecoming again? I never have a good time." He says tying to tie his bowtie. He frowns and takes it off to start again.

"Oh Shut up Louis," Grant mutters "I don't want to hear you complaining the whole night."

"Oh I'll be complaining, but I'm staying till ten thirty tops." Sam says running his fingers through his blonde hair.

All the guys were fully dressed in tuxedos. All of them had rented one except for Jonas who had one of his own, no surprise there, but Zach, who was borrowing Nick's fathers.

It was surprising it fit, but the man seemed to be in good shape for a 50 year old and Zach was fully grown.

All of them were at Nick's house.

"Where are Bex and Liz?" Jonas asks cleaning his glasses,

Bex and Liz had decided headed over to Nick's house to make sure the boys were doing what they were suppose to while Macey and Cammie finished up.

"Down stairs in the kitchen." Nick replies. He had been the one to let them in.

"Who's Liz?" Zach asks

"Jonas's geek." Nick says, nudging Jonas in the arm.

"She's not _my_ anything Nicholas." Jonas said looking away from him

"Ouch. Whipping out the full name," Nick said "That really hurts."

"Shut up." Jonas mumbles, he knew Nick really disliked his full name.

"Do I _have_ to wear the bowtie?" Sam asks, loosening it a little after finally getting it tied.

He was completely oblivious to what the others were saying.

Nick shrugged

"Do what you want Louis, no one has ever stopped you before." He says and Sam lets his hands fall to his sides.

"Is Cammie coming over before we leave?" Zach asks, Grant shakes his head,

"Nope, she and the girls will arrive fashionably late. Macey and Cam will swing round once we leave to collect Bex and Liz."

"So no one here has a date then?" Zach asks sceptically and for the first time since Zach met them they all go quite. One guess who the first one open his mouth was;

"I could have got a date if I wanted one." Sam says casually shoving his hand into his pocket to make sure he had his lighter and cigarettes for later.

"Me too." Nick and Grant say at the same time.

"Yeah neither of you two have the balls to ask out either of the beasts." Jonas says with a snort.

"And you didn't ask Liz." Nick says

"You didn't ask Macey _or_ Cammie." Jonas says

"Why would he ask Cammie?" Zach cuts in

"Because Nick here is in love with her." Sam teases,

"I'm not in love with her." Nick growls,

"You were the one who turned Macey down last year because you _were_ in love with her." Jonas says to Nick, "That's why you haven't worked up the nerve to ask Macey to be _your_ date."

"I was never in love with Cammie." Nick lied; it's easy to lie about it now because it seemed so far away,

"Calm down you both love Cammie." Sam says not expecting them both to turn on him

"You did too!" they hiss simultaneously. Zach nearly chokes,

"Sam Louis in love? I haven't known you very long, but damn I'd like to see that." Zach says with a smirk.

Grant couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shut up!" he shouted

"Can we just stop talking about all of you being in love with Cammie?"

Zach nodded his. This girl seemed to have caused a lot of trouble for theses guys. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get involve with her...

But when he had seen her Zach couldn't help but feel like some cells in his body died. "Now who's ready for homecoming?" He said pushing the blonde girl from his mind.

 **A/N-Hey everyone are you excited for my new story? I am planning on making these chapters reallyyyyy long, but that might mean less frequent... although one of my other stories will be ending soon so maybe not. I don't really know. Just in case you were wondering my main focus will not be taken off of my other story** _ **'Love Letters'**_ **I have the next chapter for that later today...**

 **Also sorry for the swearing, there was a lot in this chapter and I don't usually swear, and just so you know, I never swear in person, this is just my characters**

 **My amazing cover was made by the amazing writer and great friend of mine, SummerTime16! I know that I have thanked you already, but thank you again because how awesome is it!? So just give her a round of applause and go check out her stories! Also I was inspired by SmurfZXC714 and her story, but it is not the same and you should go check out her work too!**

 **Sorry for this long A/N, do you think you guys could review?**


	2. Nightmare

Zach looked out the car window to see the dance in full swing.

Boys and girls all dressed up, some dancing outside, some sat down at tables covered by large umbrellas drinking punch and eating snacks.

He could see the lights shining out of the windows.

"Zach looked out the car window to see the party in full swing.

Well this looks fun." Sam muttered as they all climbed out of the car.

"No one asked your opinion." Grant said

"Why do you have to be such a Debby Downer all the time?" Jonas asked Sam who was debating whether to just get back in the car and wait till it was time to go.

"I'm not a Debby Downer, I just don't like to go to stupid high school dances." he said.

Zach chuckled.

He looked around taking in the scene. His eyes scanned the faces.

"Looking for Cammie?"Sam asks, Zach looks back to see that the others have dispersed and it's just him and Sam.

Zach shrugs,

"No." Sam pats him on the back,

"It's okay dude, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed." Zach defends

"Okay, fine." there's a pause "Oh there's Cammie!" Sam shouts pointing towards a bush, Zach spins his head round, but frowns when he realises Sam was messing with him.

"Not cool man." he says unimpressed, Sam is laughing

"Are kidding? That was hilarious."

"Whatever."

Sam shrugged

"Dude, chill out she'll be here." Sam says when he realises Zach looks pretty anxious.

"Whatever." Zach repeats and Sam sighs

"She really has got you hasn't she?" he asks

"Who's got what?" a voice asks from behind them. They guys turn around to see Bethany stood in front of them.

She has a teal dress on that clings to her body and fans out at her feet. Her dark chocolaty brown hair is in loose curls to her waist.

Her brown eyes were covered in blue shimmering eye shadow

Zach smirked at her and she smiled. She was very beautiful, although didn't seem like the one night stand type.

"Hey," she says

"Zach is fawning over Cammie." Sam says and Beth's smile falls. She nods

"I see." She says.

Zach turns to Sam annoyed; he just told a possible hook up that Zach wasn't interested

"I'm not fawning over her." And Beth laughs

"Say what you want, but good luck with that girl." Beth says walking past the guys.

"Thanks a lot man, that girl was hot. And I think she liked me." Zach says and Sam shrugs

"Dude, are you trying to cheat on Cammie already?"

Zach ignores him

"Bethany? Does she go to school with us?"

"No, she just turned up at our schools homecoming." He says sarcastically

"Okay fine that was a stupid question." Zach admits with a smirk

"Most people can't think right when they got the love bug."

"Hey watch it Louis, i heard you had it too." Sam laughs

"Are you kidding Cammie is hot, of course I love her." He says and they both laugh. "I'd love Beth too if I hadn't already been there and done that." Zach raised an eyebrow

"How have you tainted every girl at this school?" Zach asks amused

"Maybe half."

"Okay, but I haven't so you need to back off and stop scaring them away just because you've, and I quote, 'been there, done that.'"

"Fine, but Beth is like totally out of your league."

"If you could get her, I can get her ten times over." Zach says cockily and Sam pretends t be insulted.

"You won't with that condescending tone." He says slightly high pitched and pursing his lips.

Zach moves away from him slightly and shakes his head

"Stop that it's weird." He says and Sam laughs

"Okay fine. Want to head inside?" he asks and Zach nods

"Sure." They guys head in.

"Let's get this over with man." Sam says and Zach agrees.

~XXXX~

Cammie swings the car door open sucking in the fresh air.

"There, a half hour late." Macey mutters and Cammie sighs

"I said I was sorry." Cammie says rolling her eyes.

That was all she heard in the car ride over.

Bex is looking over their shoulders,

"Do you see the guys anywhere?" she asks. Macey shrugs

"No."

"You didn't even look." Bex counters

"Doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen them."

"Sour puss." Bex says before sauntering off to find Grant.

The girls follow her inside.

"See the new kid around?" Macey asks as they head towards the drinks table. The dance floor was packed and Cammie was looking longingly at the girls twirling around.

She could probably get any guy in the room to dance with her, but that wasn't the point.

"Nope." She replied looking down and trying to decide what she wants. She decided on the punch counting on the fact that it was probably spiked.

Macey squealed and elbowed Cammie in the side.

"What?" Cammie asked exasperated, Hanging with Macey meant never having a moment's peace.

"Dirt bag 12 o'clock." she whispers. Cammie turned to see Josh walking in through the double doors; he had his arm around Frankie Edwards, a blonde girl off the cheer team, big surprise there.

Cammie felt her stomach twist.

She knew this was a bad idea.

How was she supposed to make him jealous if he had a date and she didn't?

"Macey, I want to go."

"Are you kidding? This is the perfect opportunity!" she looked around "Go kiss that guy!" she said and Cammie looked at her friend appalled,

"I don't know him!" Cammie countered,

Macey shrugged,

"Josh doesn't know that."

"Macey this is ridiculous." Cammie said starting to walk away, her drink clutched tightly in her hands.

Macey followed her

"Cammie!" She said.

"Macey!" Cammie's voice was high and imitating her friend.

Macey frowned

"Fine, I'm going to find Nick."

"Fine," Cammie muttered as Macey walked away "have a tantrum." she added once Macey was out of ear shot.

She continued to walk around, being careful that she didn't bump into Josh and his date.

She spotted Sam sat a table with his head in his hands.

She smiled and headed towards him.

"Hey," she said he looked up groggily

"Oh hey Cammie." He said,

"This seat taken?" she asked and he chuckled,

"Nah," he smirked and she sat down.

"Rough night?" She asked and he shook his head

"I'm bored out my mind Cammie." she shrugged

"I heard Tara was looking for someone to go home with tonight." she said and he smirked

"Which one?"

"Barton." She said and Sam sighed

"Already had a thing with Tara." Cammie nodded in understanding,

"Okay, I get it, the rules." She says

"You got it." they sit in silence

"What about you Morgan? How's your night going?" he asks and Cammie leans back in her chair with a sigh

"Well I saw Josh." she says and Sam stiffens

"What did dick head have to say?"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Never say that again." she says with a serious look, and then she laughs

"I didn't speak to him, but Macey tried to get me to make out with some random kid to make him jealous." she says

"You can make at with me," he says leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows, Cammie giggles and pushes his face away with her hand,

"Maybe later Louis." she says. Sam's eyes light up

"Really?" he asks and she laughs

"No," Cammie says and Sam frowns

"Tease," Cammie laughs

"Oh please we've been through this before."

"I'm not giving up." Sam says and Cammie laughs.

"Don't get your hopes up." She says and he laughs. Silence again.

"Someone is watching you." Sam says and Cammie looks up from her drink, the new kid is staring at her with a little smirk on his face.

"Hah,"

"Go talk to him." Sam says nudging her

"Why?" she asks distantly, staring back at Zach.

Sam rolls his eyes

"Because he likes you?"

"You like me." she says and Sam laughs

"Sure I like you Cam, but that's different."

"Different how?" she asks, still not taking her eyes off the boy from the stables.

"Just go." he says standing up and walking away from her.

He wasn't in the mood to have a tit-for-tat argument with Cammie.

She was good at those. He headed outside again and light up a cigarette.

Cammie sat by herself for a few moments before getting up and walking over to Zach.

"Took you long enough." He says with a smirk

"I was waiting for you."

"I knew you'd come over here though so I waited." Zach says confidently and Cammie laughs. Her laugh is so beautiful he can barely stand there and not kiss her for making the sound.

"You clean up nicely." She says and he chuckles

"So do you." Cammie blushes and looks down,

"You were staring at me." she says and he nods, "You going to ask me to dance new kid?" she asks, not really bothered she doesn't know his name.

"Zach," he says, she laughs looking away for a moment.

"Zach," she looks back "So?"

"Would you like to dance Cammie?" she raises her eyebrows in mock surprise,

"You want to dance with me? Why thank you." she holds out her hand and he takes leading her to the dance floor. A slow song comes on and Zach pulls her close. Zach's hands resting on her waist and Cammie's up and around his neck.

They gaze at each other with small smiles on their faces,

"I've heard a lot about you." Zach says

Cammie cocks her head to the side, with an easy going smile

"Good things?" she asks and he shrugs

"I guess." Cammie laughs

"A mixture then." She says not shocked. Most people had mixed feelings about her.

She was perfect, but also being prefect means that people assume you're not.

People want to pull the skeletons out of your closet.

Zach smiled

"A mixture." He confirmed his green eyes sparkling.

"So I you've made friends with Sammy I'm guessing." Cammie says. Zach nods his head with a smirk.

"Yup."

"Poor you." she says and Zach laughs

"They said you were nice." Cammie shakes her head,

"No they didn't." She says with a knowing smile "They said I wasn't a bitch." She says and Zach nods

"How'd you know?" he asks, she seemed to be good at guessing.

"I know the guys." She says with a shrug. Zach smirked

"How well?" he asks teasing her. She shook her head,

"Not in any way you're thinking." She says laughing.

"I didn't say anything." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you implied-"

"Implied what?" Zach asks and Cammie shakes her head.

"Stop being a dick." She says with a smile.

"And they said you weren't a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch." Cammie supplies with a sparkle in her eyes.

The song they're dancing to comes to an end and Cammie steps away before Zach replies.

Zach feels he loss of her in his arms and can't help but frown.

"Thanks for the dance." She says turning away; Zach stares after her for a few moments before realising that she was actually _walking away_.

"Wait!" he said catching her hand. Cammie turned to face him

"Do walk away from everyone?" he asks with a smirk. She was about to reply when she saw Josh walking her way with Frankie clinging to his arm. She grabbed Zach's face and pulled it close to her's.

Zach's heart beat quickened up, was she about to kiss him? Her mouth was so close to his he could feel the warm breath coming from it.

"You're my date. Don't ask questions." She says firmly before letting his face go and smiling brightly at the couple in front of them.

"Cammie," Frankie says forcing a smile, Cammie ignores her,

"Josh," Cammie says. Josh nods his head, Cammie smiles at him

"I don't think either of you have meet Zach." Cammie says brightly.

Josh is looking at them puzzled. He's looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"Hey," Zach says. Frankie smiles and seems to puff out her chest, Zach almost laughs

"He's new to Roseville," Cammie continues and Zach nods. "He's my date." Cammie says looking up at him.

"Date?" Josh asks, his voice is sharp and he seems annoyed. Cammie nods her head innocently.

"Yup, Cammie's coming back to my place tonight right, Cam?" Zach asks pulling Cammie closer. Cammie laughs nervously as Josh and Frankie both look shocked. Cammie discreetly digs her heel into Zach's foot. He winces but gets that that was too much.

"He's kidding, but really I hope you guys have a good night." Cammie says. Josh gives Zach a threatening look before returning his gaze to Cammie,

"We went out for a year and you wouldn't do anything." He said accusingly. And Cammie felt the air thicken. She didn't know what to say, if she opened her mouth she was sure she would stutter.

"Probably because you were a dick." Zach says, realising Cammie was freezing up. Josh scowled and stepped forward, but Frankie pulled on his arm.

She sent Cammie a look saying help me. Cammie swallowed

"Zach, come 'on," she says taking his hand and pulling him away. She lets go of his hand once they are far enough away and starts heading outside.

T was suddenly to hot with all these dancing teens around her.

"And that was?" Zach asks

"My ex." Cammie finishes and Zach nods

"Looks like a total jerk." Cammie laughs and runs a hand through her hair,

"Ah, yeah. He cheated on me so I have to agree." Zach looked at her astonished, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking inside, and she seemed hot and flustered.

How could someone ever cheat on her? There wasn't anything better out there.

"With that girl?" he asks and Cammie shakes her head

"No, with a different girl. They never went out again, that would have been embarrassing for both of them."

"You didn't have to say that though." She says turning back to him, a hand on her hip. Zach shrugs

"It was nothing."

"No really, he's probably pissed. Doesn't like it when people one up him, or get the last word." Zach scoffs,

"I can take him." He says in a cartoony voice and Cammie lets out a breathy laugh.

"Okay hot stuff let's take it down a notch now."

"You think I'm hot?" Zach asks with a smirk.

"Yes." Cammie says unashamed.

There was no point in denying that Zach was most definitely hot. If she was being completely honest she found him extremely attractive _and_ sexy.

Zach is almost taken aback by her bluntness.

"It's cool though, the feeling is mutual." Cammie says.

"What make you think, I find you hot?" Zach asks taking a step closer to her. Cammie completes the distance and looks up at him, their faces only separated by their height difference.

"Because you were staring at me." She says smugly and Zach smirks

"I was." Now Cammie is taken aback.

She stares up into his green eyes totally absorbed by their colour and intensity.

He was using her own trick against her. She blushes and steps away from him.

Scared that if she kept their faces so close together should would end up kissing him and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

~XXXX~

Macey was smiling up at the brown haired, tanned skinned boy in front of her. Her perfectly white teeth shining.

"I was thinking," Nick says after they had been dancing for a while.

"Yes," She prompts raising an eyebrow.

Nicks hands were griping her hips firmly as if he were nervous.

"I was thinking that you and I should go out," he clears his throat, "on a date." He adds and Macey smiles.

"It's about time." She says with a wink. Nick laughs shaking his head,

"Is that a yes?" he asks and she giggles something she didn't do very often.

"Yes." She says and he grins. His feet were sweating in his shoes and his heart was racing.

"Sorry it took so long." He says brushing some hair out of her eyes.

Macey shakes her head

"Well you sure know how to keep a girl waiting." She says. Nick pulls her closer to him as they move to the music.

"I said I was sorry." He says. He couldn't believe he had actually asked Macey out. The boys were going to have a field day when they found out.

"It's okay, I know you had a good reason," she says

"What does that mean?" he asks curious, there was something playful yet tired about her comment,

"You were in love with my best friend." Nick shook his head. Not this again. He really didn't want to deal with this. How could they have a decent relationship if this was something that she couldn't let move on from?

"Jeez, Mace we've been through this." He says and she lets go of him

"Yeah well you've never admitted it." She snaps, Nick groaned,

"It's because it's not true."

"This." Macey hisses pointing to him, "This is what we've been through. Just _admit it."_ she says.

"Why does it matter anymore?" Nick asks exasperated, Macey laughed

"It matters okay, it just does." She said

"Fine I was in love with Cammie." He says throwing his arms in the air. " _was."_ Putting an emphasis on 'was'.

Macey stops talking.

"But everyone was in love with her." He says in defence. Macey huffs and walks away.

 _Of course everyone has loved Cammie, every guy in the school has loved Cammie, even the gay ones before they realised they were gay._

Macey thinks as she heads out.

Nick stares after. Completely shocked

"Well that conversation changed quickly." He mutters.

And she wonders why he had been in love with Cammie... because she never acted like this.

"What did I tell ya? Every girl around here is a bitch." Sam says coming up behind Nick and watching as Macey disappeared outside.

Nick rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'm surprised you're still here." He says ignoring Sam's comment.

"Yeah, just heading out. Want to go get a drink?" he asks and Nick laughs

"Hell yes."

~XXXX~

Sam and Nick sat at the bar, listening to the people around them having a good night at the club.

Both of them had had a few beers, but they had graduated to straight vodka.

Sam was friends with the bar tender which was why they weren't being thrown out for being under age.

"Okay we're acting like middle age divorcees." Sam says to Nick, in an attempt to create conversation.

Nick just nods his head. Sam laughs

"Girls suck." Nick mumbles

"No man, feelings suck." Sam corrects with a nod, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah,"

"Which is why I don't have them." Nick turned to Sam,

"You have feelings." Sam brought his drink to his lips and shook his head.

"I don't."

"You used to." Nick says "Before puberty." He says and they look at each other before cracking up.

Sam hits him on the back

"Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because I care about school." Nick says still laughing

"God, you care about to much!" Sam says and they laugh again. When their laughter dies down Nick mutters

"Macey's a bitch." Sam nods

"Mhm, call and tell her that." Sam says with a shrug looking around the club absentmindedly.

"Man even drunk I couldn't do that." Nick says with a snort.

"You're tooooo niceee." Sam slurs and they chuckle.

"What's wrong with being nice these days...? Nice people get stabbed in the back."

"Or in the chest,"

"Or in the chest." Nick repeats Sam's words

"Yup," Sam says popping the 'p'

"You know I was having a good time till Cammie was bought up." Nick says swirling his finger around in his drink.

"So it's Cammie's fault." Sam says, he meant it like a question, but it was a statement.

"It's Macey's fault."

"It's Macey fault."

"And Cammie's fault."

"Wait so it's Macey and Cammie's fault?" Sam says confused.

"No just Cammie." Nick corrects and they laugh, unsure of their conversation.

They sit in silence again, both lost in their thoughts and alcohol.

"You don't still love her do you?" Nick asks Sam after a few minutes. Sam shakes his head vigorously

"Nah,"

"Not even a little bit?" Nick asks his eyes wide like a puppy,

"Who doesn't love Cammie? If not a little bit." Sam says and Nick smiles

"That's what I said!" Nick shouts before realising how loud he said it "And then Macey was all like, ugh, and walked away." He says calling over the bartender for another drink.

Sam stares at his friend,

"Dude you told her loved Cammie?"

"She wouldn't shut up about it."

"So you said that!" Sam asked laughing "No wonder that girl walked away." He added with a smirk

"Well she wouldn't listen to me when I said I didn't."

"But you did?"

"Mhm."

"I knew it." Sam said and Nick chuckled

"Everyone knew it, plus you won't remember this conversation in the morning." Nick says and Sam nods his and says

"Probably,"

~XXXX~

Cammie threw her head back in laughter

"Oh my, really?" she asked and Zach chuckled with a nod.

"Yup, she smashed it." Cammie shook her head, her hair falling in her face as her giggles die away.

"Well this evening turned out better than I expected." She says smiling up at Zach.

"It's because you didn't count on me turning up." Zach says with a smirk. Cammie smiled, she wanted to spend more time with Zach.

"Why don't you and I head to the stables." She says and Zach laughs

"Why?" Cammie smiles

"Well I'm going to ride, I don't know about you." Cammie says turning on her heal and heading towards her car.

Zach follows her,

"What you want to leave the party early?" Zach asks slightly shocked, he didn't want to leave, but at the same time he did.

Cammie laughed

"I didn't even want to come in the first place." She says pulling her car keys out of her bra and unlocking the car.

Zach gets in the passenger door.

"Okay lets go riding." He says with a smirk and Cammie feels herself deflate and relax once she's out of everyone's sight and the idea of going to the stables.

She starts the car and pulls out of the tight parking spot.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Soaking up each other's presence.

Zach glances at her out of the corner of his eye; she has her gaze firmly set on the road.

"I've never been riding before." Zach says

"What?" Cammie asks in disbelief

"What is it about it that you like so much?" Zach asks and Cammie blushes, she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter,

"You're going to think this is totally cliché." She says with a laugh and Zach shrugs

"Try me." he says and she sighs

"I like the freedom and the risk. It's like most people think that riding is an individual sport, but it's not. It's a team effort, the horse and the rider, and you put your life in the hands of the horse. You don't control that animal; it's naive to think that. I love that you can fly with another living thing." She says.

Zach watches her,

"Wow," he says and Cammie blushes "That _is_ totally cliché." He says in a serious voice and Cammie blushes punching him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She says "You're a dick." Zach smirks

"Thank you." Cammie laughs. Cammie's phone rings and she frowns looking at the caller ID. She picks it up.

"You're driving." Zach says in a sing-song voice, but Cammie ignores him.

"Sam?" she says and Zach falls silent next to her.

"Cammyyyyyy." Sam mumbles and she sighs knowing right away he was drunk.

"Sam, where are you?"

"I'm at the club. With Nick." He adds

"Heyyyyy." She hears Nick say in the background.

"Come pick us up Cam?" Cammie sighs shaking her head,

This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Sam-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay-" she hung up and turned down a street to turn around and go the other way.

"Where are we going?" Zach asks.

"Change of plan we have to go pick up your new buddies."

"Who?"

"Sam and Nick are at the club in town. They need a lift."

 **A/N- Thank you all for your reviews! It's awesome to know you like this story already. I hope this chapter is as good as the last and things aren't too confusing or going too fast. I checked this chapter over briefly, but to be honest I am feeling so lazy right now so sorry for any mistakes I missed. Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

 **Replies:**

 **OhNobody- technically Nick is meant to be out of love with Cammie, but there are things planned for every character. Thank you so much it really means a lot.**

 **EatSleepReadWriteRepeat- you are too kind! I loved Zach's entrance! He was just too adorable!**

 **Teenage Gallagher Girl Spy- Thank you! And HOW CAN SOMEONE HATE CAMMIE! I love Cammie, as long as she doesn't hate Zach though, now THAT would be tragic ;P**

 **SummerTime16- Oh my gosh your review made my day! Thank you so much! So like I hope you still like all the characters, and Macey had a little bit of a moment. I am in love with Sam too! He is so adorable, it's like aww. I loved the scene with him and cam in this chapter! And yeah I'm trying to make Zach a little different, but i don't know if it's working. Although I was pretty proud of his entrance moment XD**

 **hatergirl- thank you :)**

 **gabergirl- yay! Glad you liked it!**

 **Booksloer2000- Thank you so much!**

 **The Doggy Duchess- I know! Love horses! And the Gallagher Girls like I hope this story goes well... because I am enjoying writing it so far...**


End file.
